El Potro Salvaje responde
by Junjou-Panic
Summary: Pasen, no tengan miedo. Respondere cualquier pregunta que tengan.
1. Chapter 1

El potro Salvaje responde.

Hola a todos, acabo de ver la sección de Kyo-kun y me pareció muy buena idea. Se que no debería hacer este tipo de cosas, Romario seguro se molestara si descubre que no estoy haciendo el trabajo que debería hacer. (No le digan, por favor)

Y pues, creo que Kyouya se molestara si ve que copie su idea. Así que… tampoco le digan. Aunque no lo parezca, golpea muy fuerte. Hace tiempo me rompió dos costillas, fue doloroso, pero no se preocupen, estoy a la perfección. No entiendo como ese niño que se ve tan tierno puede ser tan violento, seria tan adorable si me llamara maestro, o… hermano mayor… ehh…ehhh… no me sonroje. Aparte ya tengo un hermano menor adorable. Adoro a Tsuna, hare cualquier cosa por proteger a mi hermanito. Ok ok, creo que estoy escribiendo demasiado.

Así que, adelante. No tengan miedo. Pregunten lo que quieran, no duden en que responderé.


	2. Chapter 2

Ciao!

Lamento la tardanza en actualizar mi blog pero ser el líder de una mafia italiana no es nada sencillo (además de que Romario se entero de mi pequeña travesura y no me dejo teclear respuestas hasta terminar todos mis deberes)

Como decía, esta semana fue realmente ajetreada y aun viene mas diversión. A pesar de las amenazas de Kyo-kun visite Japon para pasar Navidad con mi pequeño hermano Tsuna y sus amigos, fue realmente divertido y recibi muchos regalos. Agradezco sobre todo a la adorable Haru por las galletas que horneo para mi, realmente cocina muy bien. Aunque no entendí porque Tsuna me regalo un libro de "Defensa Personal- Ayudese a si mismo sin depender de sus subordinados" Pero en fin, no creo que tenga mucha importancia, además yo no ocupo ayuda, puedo proteger a todos mis seguidores sin necesidad de ayuda. Asi que, ahora que tengo tiempo y escape de unos cuando deberes que Romario me obligo a hacer antes de dormir, contestare sus preguntas. Pero antes… una carta del lindo Kyo-kun.

_Asunto: ..._

_Si llegas a poner un pie en Namimori, te prometo que te mordere hasta la muerte. Si no fuera tan tarde iría ahora mismo a partirte... Oh~ una batalla no estaría mal... Pero de seguro que algo así planeaba el bebe..._

_P.D: por lo de tierno, te partó las costilla de nuevo. Y Sigue soñando, jamás te diré como quieres..._

… Bueno… creo que eso no necesitaban verlo. Ahora si, a las preguntas:

_Ara rara dino-sama quiero primero que nada decirle que soy una gran fan suya y es una alegría el poder qe conteste una de las preguntas que tengo nee-sonriendo haciendo reverencia- dino-sama a usted bueno es el seme o el uke en una relación yaoi hipotéticamente hablando claro -sonriendo sonrojada –_

_Namiri _

No entiendo eso de uke y yaoi pero creo que me pondré a investigar *15 minutos después, regresa un poco sonrojado y riendo nerviosamente* Bueno… contestanto a tu pregunta… emm… hipotéticamente hablando… Si, soy seme. Hipoteticamente hablando.

_owo Dino! Que bueno verte asdfg te adoro uwu~ y tranquilo, Hibari no te tocará ni te hará daño -por ahora(?)- anyway te preguntaré owo ... ¿Qué tal es ahora tu relación con Squalo? owo -lo primero que se le vino-_

_Jassi-Blur13_

¿Squalo? Bueno, somos buenos amigos, a veces salimos a tomar un par de copas por ahí, pero creo que el asunto de los Varia lo tiene bastante ocupado y hace tiempo que no salimos. Quizas debería llamarle para rescatar un poco nuestra relación.

_kyaa! Dino *-*_

_te casarias conmigo? xD ok no hagas caso a esa pregunta  
>del tatuador<br>la verdad es que me gustaria hacerme un tatuaje asi que mi pregunta es ¿Me podrias dar la dirección que te hizo el tuyo? jejeje (?)_

_nos vemos *besos*_

_Yume_

Vaya, me he sonrojado. Sabes, hasta el momento no me había planteado el casarme, pero creo que no seria una mala idea, aunque claro, casi no te conozco y creo que eso seria malo asi que, que te parece tener una cita, conocernos y veremos que nos depara el destino. Aunque creo que Fuuta puede responder a eso. *Rie jovial* Pero si deseas que no haga caso a esa pregunta esta bien, y sobre mi tatuaje, realmente no recuerdo, pero si puedo decir que fue en Napoles, no recuerdo la parte del tatuaje pero si la deliciosa pizza que comimos después de aquello.

_wow! hola Dino-san como esta? ^^_

_espero que este muy bien, y pues lo que voy a preguntar es algo bien sencillo..._

_*w*...de que color...ok no esa pregunta se la hare despues =/=(muajajaja)_

_ok una pregunta sencilla: cual era su materia favorita? -no encontro que preguntar_

_Debby Kiryuu_

Gracias Debby, estoy bien, espero tu también los estes. Y… ¿de que color es mi que? Ahh, bueno, si cambias de pregunta mejor. Mi materia favorita… creo que… Ninguna *sonrisa infantil* aunque, pensándolo mejor creo que seria Historia, no se porque siempre me ha atraído la historia de sobremanera.

_Mwajajaja sufran todos sufran! (?)_

_Bien aquí mis preguntas: ¿Te casarías conmigo (también)?...Okey no ._._

_La verdadera pregunta es...¿Te gusta el yaoi? Anda ya,no puedes decir que no D_

_Camila-Neko_

¿Casarme de nuevo? No apruebo la poligamia pero se que es algo común entre los capos de todo el mundo. Quizas podría funcionar. Bueno no… Y a la pregunta… ¿Me gusta el yaoi? Te dare una pregunta mejor ¿Verlo o hacerlo? Quizas debería responder esto por inbox, no quiero que Kyo-kun mr golpee.

_Yo también tengo una pregunta! =D_

_Si quedaras atrapado en una isla desierta y solo pudieras tener a una persona y un objeto de tu elección contigo, ¿quien seria y por que?_

_Eso es todo, Bye bye_

_Yuni-Nero_

*Mira a todas direcciones y susurra* Kyo-kun… Mentira *rie jovial* Bueno, creo que no podría escoger una sola persona, siento que me sentiría muy solo, además seria injusto para esa persona el que la separara del resto del mundo por capricho, supongo que terminaría odiándome, no desearía que alguien mas compartiera la desdicha conmigo de quedar atrapado en una isla desierta, asi que, aunque sea doloroso escogería el quedarme yo solo en esa isla.

_bien, Dino-san *_* primero que nada, uwu debo decirle que es mi personaje favorito : D y segundo.._

_ya sé que usted y hibari tienen una relación ¬w¬ aunque lo quieran esconder! (?)_

_así que .. : D digame, yo sé que usted es el que va arriba -en otras palabras el que hace el papel del varón durante la relación sexual x/D..- y digame.. cómo es kyouya en la cama : D?_

_Enma Sister._

Gracias, me siento alagado al ser de tus personajes favoritos y bueno sobre esa pregunta. Pero *desvia la mirada un poco sonrojado* Si respondo a esa pregunta creo que terminaría muerto. Pero recuerda "Lo que pasa en Italia, se queda en Italia"

_POR QUE ERES TAN JODIDAMENTE SEXY! ITALIANO TENIAS QUE SER!_

_Iana Walker_

Wow, eso bueno *rie nervioso y sonrojado* Muchas gracias, no creo que sea tan sexy, aunque quizás esta en mi adn, pero agradezco tus alagos.

_XD querido Dino-san...dices que adoras a tu hermanito menor (Tsuna), y que le tienes mucho aprecio y encuentras tierno a Kyoya, entonces...si por una razón X tuvieras que elegir a uno solo, con quien te quedarías?_ PD: XD te lo dejé dificil jajaja ya todas sabemos que tienes algo con kyoya-sempai!_

_YukinoMare_

Muy buena pregunta Yukino-chan, me has puesto a pensar. Eso me recuerda mucho a una historia que hace tiempo me contaron. Sobre un par de gemelas que paseando cerca del lago tuvieron el desfortunio de caer al agua y ninguna de las dos sabia nadar. El padre tuvo que decidir a cual de las dos salvar, escogiendo solo a una, la mas débil. La otra gemela utilizando su fuerza de voluntad logro salir a la superficie, pero desde ese dia un odio nacio hacia su padre, por haber rescatado solo a su hermana. Creo que ahí esta la respuesta. Si en una situación X ambos estuvieran en peligro creo que escogería a Tsuna, Kyouya sabe defenderse solo, quien necesita mi ayuda es el mas débil… además, creo que Kyouya me golpearía si intentara salvarlo a el.

_jaja se pude perguntar?¿`^^_

_em hibari lindo?¿ x_

_umm va pregunta:_

_" dino si tubieras todo el dia s tsuna tu dispocision kariais?¿_

_a kien prefieres al lobo o al conejo?¿_

_jajja sigue no?¿ ^^_

_Katekyo123muchosnumeros:3 (perdona Dino es patético recordando nombres)_

Mmm, no entendí muy bien el contexto de tu pregunta, pero los conejos son mas lindos owo

Espero respondiera todas sus preguntas, me alegro recibir tantas, y me divertí mucho al responderlas. Me voy que Romario grita desde la sala. Hasta la próxima.


End file.
